<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered by 015wayward_winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932812">Shattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester'>015wayward_winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniel Sousa Needs a Hug, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Peggy Carter Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The SHIELD team saved Daniel from certain death, but Peggy is left broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter &amp; Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I strongly believe in Endgame Steve went to an alternate timeline to be with Peggy because the writers and directors can’t agree I’m trusting what Bruce said. So normal universe Peggy still thinks Steve is dead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1955 <br/>Peggy’s POV</p><p>Peggy put down the phone and started sobbing. Daniel was dead. First Steve now Daniel. Oh Daniel. Last time they spoke it was 1953. She called to ask him to continue running the old SSR office now that it was a part of Shield. The last time they saw each other? That was a very different story.</p><p>1950<br/>
Peggy’s POV</p><p>For the past few years she stayed at SSR LA. Angie moved with her. But last night Peggy got a call from Howard asking her to run SHIELD. She went to tell Daniel the next day at work. He wasn’t going to tell her no, but he wasn’t exactly going to give permission. </p><p>“Stark wants you to do what?”</p><p>“Run SHIELD. I’m going to take him up on it. Letting him run it alone is a terrible idea and you know it.”</p><p>“Peggy I’m proud of you, but don’t do this. We’ll find him a replacement. Please Peggy. We’ve tried this before. The long distance thing doesn’t work”</p><p>He temper flared<br/>
“Replacement! Daniel if you think I’m replaceable good luck”<br/>
She turned on her heel as if to go, but softened. Unable to face him<br/>
“I’m sorry Daniel I didn’t mean-“</p><p>“Yeah you did. Peggy I’m sorry, but you did”</p><p>“I love y-“</p><p>“Don’t go there” he begged “please don’t go there. I do too, but this will be easier on both of us if you just go”</p><p>She stealthily placed an envelope on the shelf by the door. He may not be able to hear it, but he’ll read it when he calms down, she thought. </p><p>With a soft voice that betrayed her attempt to hide her tears </p><p>“Goodbye Daniel”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1950</p><p>Daniel’s POV</p><p>With a voice that made no attempt to hide his tears </p><p>“Peggy. I’m sorry”</p><p>But the woman he loved had already left the room. All he saw was her red dress walking to the exit of the SSR. How could he have let her leave? She was the love of his life, and he let her slip away. </p><p>1955<br/>
Daniel’s POV</p><p>He stepped out of the car onto Area 51. A fellow Agent was there waiting </p><p>“They brought in a girl. English she outranks us.”</p><p>“Did you catch a name?” Daniel asked, too afraid to hope.</p><p>“Carter, Peggy Carter”</p><p>Daniel limped to the door. Peggy was here! He was going to apologize. Hopefully he hadn’t shattered everything between them. He stopped to fix his hair. With a deep breath he opened the door. </p><p>“Agent Carter” he said with hope in his voice</p><p>“In the flesh” replied the woman.</p><p>Not Carter. Whoever this woman is she is not Peggy!</p><p>1955<br/>
Daniel’s POV</p><p>“I feel very much alive”</p><p>“Yes well you’re alive, but as far as the world is concerned you died in 1955”</p><p>No. This wasn’t happening. He could never go back to Peggy. He never even got to apologize. Or even a proper goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1955<br/>Peggy’s POV</p><p>“Daniel I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. “He deserved better. He would’ve been happy with Violet, but I mucked it up.” </p><p>Jarvis with his cheerful demeanor appeared in the doorway</p><p>“What seems to be the matter Ms. Carter?” He asked innocently</p><p>“Please Mr. Jarvis. I just need to be alone. Daniel is dead” </p><p>Jarvis knew when Peggy needed time. He nodded and left the room. </p><p>The next week was the funeral. Jarvis insisted on driving, which Peggy was secretly glad for. Upon arrival she groaned at the press. </p><p>A few hours later she was expected to make a speech because not only was he her love, he was the first fallen Agent of SHIELD. Many agents snickered at the fact both of her “old flames” had fallen in “monumental ways”. </p><p>“Daniel Sousa was a fine Agent” she began “but more than that he was a good man, a friend, a leader, and he will be missed. We will make sure his legacy lives on through all of us who knew him. He did not die in vain” and she continued discussing his accomplishments until the speech was done. </p><p>A few hours later she was alone, just her and the grave. “I’m sorry Daniel. You deserved so much better. I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve told Stark to find a replacement. Nothing I can do will make this right. It’s too little way to late, but I promise I’ll never stop trying” she broke down until Jarvis found her and led her back to the car</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2016<br/>Sharon’s POV</p><p>She was with Aunt Peggy. The end was near, she seems at peace Sharon thought. Suddenly Peggy woke up. Tears were coming from her eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry Daniel. I tried my best. I never deserved you”</p><p>*beep*</p><p>She was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel’s POV</p><p>Daniel and Daisy stood at the grave in the old graveyard for fallen SHIELD agents. </p><p>“Peggy Carter formidable founder” Daniel chuckled “yeah that sounds right”</p><p>Daisy took his hand as the tears started falling.</p><p>“Peggy” his voice started cracking. “You were one of the best people I’ve had the privilege of knowing. I’m sorry the last time we saw each other we had that fight. You didn’t deserve that. You were only trying to do what was right, and what was best for the agency.”</p><p>He took a minute to recollect himself before continuing.</p><p>“Peggy I love you. A part of me will always love you. You would’ve loved Daisy. I think you’d be happy for us.” </p><p>He kissed his index and middle fingers before placing them on the gravestone as a final kiss. </p><p>“Goodbye Agent Carter”</p><p>With that he and Daisy put their arms around each other and walked out of the graveyard. When they got to the car Daniel spoke up.</p><p>“Daisy I-“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” </p><p>She said softly</p><p>“I’ve lost someone I loved as well. Love like that, you never fully recover. There’s a part of us that will always love them.”</p><p>With that she kissed him. The kiss was a promise from both of them. They may have lost their first love, but they were going to be each other’s last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this fic please check out my other AoS fic “the good old days”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>